1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to silicone elastomer composition and silicone elastomer formed therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Silicone elastomer, a phrase that includes elastomeric organopolysiloxane, can be prepared using a variety of organosiloxane oligomers and polymers, and fillers. The choice of a particular combination of organosiloxane, and filler, and reaction conditions is governed at least in part, by the physical properties desired in the cured elastomer. Particular end-use applications could benefit from a high tear strength, low hardness silicone elastomer.
The formulations employed to prepare elastomeric organopolysiloxane range in viscosity from pourable liquids to non-flowable gums, which can be processed only under the high level of shear, achieved using a two- or three-roll rubber mill. Liquid silicone currently can only attain an intermediate tear value with an undesirably high hardness value.
The prior art discloses elastomeric polyorganosiloxanes exhibiting various combinations of properties desired for particular end-use applications, however elastomer exhibiting certain desirable combinations of properties, have not heretofore been provided for various desired end-use applications.